Forgive and Don't Forget
by JB Minuet
Summary: Takes place in parallel universe Around the time Jack goes to find his Doctor. Owen centric rated m for later scenes. What happens to Torchwood after Jack disappears and then when he returns. Some torture and abuse in later chapters. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1 Owen Steps In

This is a story based in a parallel universe. It takes place when Jack Harkness runs off to find his doctor. You may find some similarities to actual canon Torchwood events, and sometimes I will borrow from them. Please remember this is being posted without the benefit of a Beta.

Torchwood and Torchwood characters belong to BBC and RTD.

This story belongs to me.

Owen Steps in….

They entered the hub holding the cup of coffee Jack wanted them to bring back to him. There is paper strewn everywhere. They start calling out his name but receive no response. Ianto walks down to the archives and storage areas calling him and still no answer. He returns to the main area meeting up with the others who also had no luck. Tosh decides to check out the cctv pulls up the footage, after scanning through it she sees the image of Jack running towards a blue box he lunges towards it and disappears. She rewinds and zooms in on the box the word police box is written across the top. The others are standing behind her and watching the same footage looking confused. Gwen speaks first.

"Maybe that's the Doctor that Jack is always talking about." She points at the box on the screen.

Ianto looks at it. "It's quite possible. Jack has told be about him and the blue box he travels in."

Owen states the obvious, "Why didn't the doctor wait for him? He looks to have been clinging to the box."

"Maybe the doctor didn't know he was there", Tosh offers a reason to them.

Owen not convinced," Well then this doctor must not be as good as he says he is."

Ianto sighs, "I am not sure but it looks like he has finally found his doctor and I hope the answers he's been looking for. "

"I hope you are right Ianto, but he could have at least said good bye." Gwen turns away from the screen.

"Well he does look as if he was in a hurry, he is running towards the box," Owen looks at Gwen.

Tosh turns off the monitor. "I don't think it really matters if he did have time; we all know he's never been very good at saying good bye.

The next morning they all return to the hub to begin another days work as they walk in they see Owen running around from screen to screen looking at them then at papers in his hands. He wasn't wearing his normal attire; his khaki pants were clean and pressed as was his dark maroon collared shirt which was a stark contrast to his white smock.

Gwen smiles at him as she speaks. "What are you all dressy for going to a wedding or something?"

Ignoring her comment he looks at Ianto. "Ianto I could really use a cup of that terrific coffee you make."

Ianto looking confused because Owen never gives him any compliments ever. "I will get you one right away."

"Thanks Ianto."

Thanks, Owen doesn't thanks to anyone. Still confused Ianto rushes into the kitchen.

Gwen walks over to Owen and speaks loudly. "Okay who are you and what did you do with Owen?"

"Look I don't have time for this we are a man down and if this is correct then we are about to get a huge backlash from the rift opening. Looks like there are going to be several smaller residual rifts popping up all over the place." He goes to one of the computers and pulls up the program he has been working on. Ianto walks in and hands everyone a cup of coffee and looks at the screen as well.

Thank you Ianto he takes a sip," this is great" and continues on, "According to this he points at the screen. There are going to be bursts all over town, how big or how long they will last I haven't been able to determine. We need to be prepared for them and see if is possible to tell how risky each one will be if we have several open at once we need to know where to concentrate our efforts.

"Let me look at these." Tosh sits in front of the screen and taps away at her keyboard. "I think I might be able to create a way to measure the intensity of them as they come through", Just then her screen lights up as the rift alarms go off.

"What have we got Tosh?" Owen sounding very official.

"Two locations", she points at the screen," one here in the northwest section and one here in the east."

Owen asking, "Can you tell the intensities?"

Tosh responds, "No not enough data yet."

"Okay then you stay here keep working on it, Gwen you take Ianto and head northwest I will cover the east."

"Wait who left you in charge?" Gwen sounds a little indignant.

"Well Gwen if you have a better plan I'd like to hear it if not let's load up and get moving."

Gwen looks at Ianto who nods," works for me." "I have no problem with it.

Owen yells, "Then let's move people."

Owen grabs his gear and heads for the rolling door which is already opening then down to the garage and out into the city. Ianto and Gwen aren't far behind as one vehicle turns left the other right. Tosh monitors both their movements as she tries to zero in on the rift anomalies.

Owen arrives at his destination first. He rushes out of the vehicle and looks around. "Tosh where is it?"

"According to my readings it should be right in front of you."

"I don't see anything." He looks around again and notices a small grey object about 3 meters ahead of him and walks towards it. He carefully picks it up and examines it, the object makes no sound or movement it looks to almost be a common smooth stone, but the casing is metal.

"This must be it Tosh."

"Yes you have it. What is it?"

"Unknown I am going to secure it in the vehicle and go then meet with Ianto and Gwen."

"Alright I will let them know you are coming."

Owen secures the object in a box in the back of the SUV then gets in and speeds off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Gwen and Ianto are not fairing as well. When they arrived they saw a weevil and went in to retrieve it, but unknown to them it was 5 weevils they were taken by surprise acting quickly they managed to get away and hide in a nearby warehouse but during the brief battle they both lost their earpieces and have no way of notifying Tosh. Tosh tries to contact Gwen and Ianto and receives no response.

Tosh Frantic raises Owen, "Owen I have tried to contact them and I am getting nothing from either of them. "

Owen speaking calmly as he is driving, "I am on my way will let you when I arrive."

Tosh sounding worried, "Please be careful Owen."

Owen arrives to find an empty vehicle; he draws his weapon and calls out to them as he speaks with Tosh.

"Tosh I am here the SUV is empty I don't see anyone around. I am going to keep looking for them."

"Alright Owen keep me informed."

Owen continues to look around as he gets further away from the SUV he can see scratch marks on the ground. He thinks to himself, oh great Weevils. He continues to call out for both Gwen and Ianto, still getting no answer from either. He sees an open door to a nearby warehouse and heads towards it still calling out for them.

In the warehouse 5 weevils are circling and a cage like elevator; inside standing in the middle are both Gwen and Ianto. They have their guns drawn but hesitate to use them knowing weevils are not always easily killed.

Gwen whispers, "Was that Owen?"

Ianto Quietly answers her, "I think it may have been."

Gwen feeling more at ease, "Then he is looking for us."

Ianto looking around as he speaks, "Yes I suppose he is trying to find us, but I am not sure we should yell for him these weevils seem to be agitated enough already."

Gwen watches the weevils, "I noticed that they seem unusually aggressive this time, like something is spooking them."

"Gwen, Ianto where are you?" Owen enters the warehouse looking cautiously around he sees some movement as he rounds a corner of crates that are stacked to the ceiling. He ducks in back behind the crates then slowly pokes his head back around hoping to be able to assess the situation. As he looks past the crates he can see 5 weevils circling what looks to be a freight elevator. Trying to peer through the darkness he sees two figures and instantly recognizes them.

Shit, He taps his ear piece. "Tosh I need the layout of the #42 warehouse stat."

"I am on it Owen did you find Gwen and Ianto?"

Owen whispering, "Yes and five bloody weevils."

Tosh her voice raises in concern, "Are they okay?"

Owen reassures her, "Yes they are safe for now. "

Tosh finding the building plans she was looking for, "I have the layout. You should be receiving it now."

Owen pulls his phone from his pocket and starts thumbing through it. "Got it Tosh I just need to come up with a plan. Standby."

Looking at the small screen and then back at the warehouse he looks to his left for the room he spotted on the diagram. He quietly walks over to it being careful not to alert the Weevils. Down a short hallway at the end is a huge refrigeration storage unit. As he walks by one of the open offices he sees a set of two way radios on the desk. He grabs them and smiles knowing they will be just what he needs. He then tiptoes down the hall and opens the unit. Propping the door open with a crate he found across the hall he places the radio inside and goes back to the first office. He's ready now. He sticks his head around the corner and starts yelling

"Hey you dirty scaly bastards over here. Come on you smelly buggers get your lizard arses over here!

Gwen jumps when she hears Owens voice. "What the heck is he doing?"

Ianto sounds puzzled, "I am hoping he has some kind of a plan and a brilliant one at that."

Owen did have a plan as he continues to yell at the weevils until they were almost on him, not seeing him they continued down to the end hall and once they were out of earshot he yells into the radio .They follow the noises right into the refrigeration unit Owen watches as they disappear inside, then he bolts from his hiding place and kicks the crate out of the way slams the door and locks it. He can hear them angrily beating at the door.

Owen speaks to himself proudly, "That should hold them for a little while. " He walks over to where Gwen and Ianto are. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes I think so just a few bruises." Gwen walks out of the freight elevator first followed by Ianto.

"Where did the weevils go?" Gwen asks curiously.

I have them locked away in a refrigeration unit it should hold them until we can decide what to do with them. Owen looks at Ianto who has some scratches across his neck and chest. "I should take a look at those."

"It's just a few scratches I will be fine. I don't think my shirt and jacket fared as well." He pulls at the ripped material.

"Look here Tea boy, I am the doctor here and I will decide what is fine and what isn't. When we get back to the hub I won't to take a look at those and get them cleaned, understood?

Ianto looks at Owen like he is crazy;" Yes Sir clearly."

Gwen just laughs at them as they climb into the SUV's and head back to the hub.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Deep Inside

Torchwood and all Torchwood characters belong to someone else. I just hoped that I might have improved them.

Once they arrive back at the hub Owen retrieved a couple sleeping gas canisters and told Gwen and Tosh to go and retrieve the weevils before someone found them or worse they found someone. The two headed out as Owen turned his attention back to Ianto who continued to remain stubborn about receiving medical attention but Owen insisted that he look him over. After a few more choice words are exchanged between them, Ianto gave in and they both headed down to the lab once there Owen instructed Ianto to sit on the table.

"Okay please take your shirt off." Owen puts on his surgical gloves and turns to look at Ianto who hasn't moved." Come on Ianto I need to dress those wounds."

"I am sorry Owen I do not take my shirt off for just anybody. I really don't believe this is necessary. "

Owen just stared at him solemn and silent." I see. I seem to remember when Jack is around you have a harder time keeping that shirt on. I need to examine you or this could lead to an infection. Now take it off! That is a direct order"

Staring sternly into Owens eyes he can see how determined Owen is and decides it will be easier to just give in. Ianto removes his shirt and Owen begins examining the wounds.

"Well this one is a little deep I want to put a few stitches in that." Owen fishes around through some draws retrieving what he needs." This is going to sting a little." Owen uses and antiseptic cloth to clean off the scratches and then injects him with a syringe. Ianto flinches a bit.

"Sorry about that mate. This is a little something to help with the pain." Owen pulls out the suture kit and prepares the needle.

"What did you mean when you said I can't keep it on around Jack? I am always a professional when I am on duty."

Owen begins suturing the wounds. "It was just a joke I was trying to make you relax a little."

"Well Jack has never said anything to me about not dressing properly."

"Jack wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his shag buddy." He continues stitching him up.

"I am more than just his shag buddy." Ianto sounded very indignant.

"Well if that was so then he would be here with you instead of out there somewhere with that doctor." As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. His acidic tongue took over and just spat it out. The look on Ianto's face said it all. He was crushed. "Shit Ianto I didn't mean it like that. I am sorry."

"Just finish this up I have coffee to make." Those Welsh vowels were dripping with sarcasm.

Owen ties off the stiches and puts on a sticky plaster. "Ianto I apologize that really was uncalled for. I miss him too." Owen pulls out a second syringe and injects him. "This should prevent any infections. You need to keep this covered to give it time to heal."

Ianto glared at Owen he felt angry, dazed and confused. What is this Owen apologizing for something… is the world ending? He looked at him stood up put his shirt on then headed for the stairs not saying another word he just continued to glare at Owen who paid him no attention as he began cleaning up the lab. Ianto ran up the steps and hoped Gwen and Tosh were back. He was lucky this time they were just coming up from the cells as he walked into the main hub.

"Alright, that man down there in the lab is NOT Owen Harper! He's an imposter!" Ianto raised his voice as he spoke.

Gwen nodded her head in agreement." I said it earlier; who is that man and what did he do with Owen."

Tosh as always comes to his rescue. "Come on guys he's really trying. He's doing all he can to keep the team together in Jacks absence. "

Gwen scoffs," Yes trying to be human for a change." Her and Ianto laugh. Tosh just rolls her eyes at them.

They don't see Owen pause as he started to walk into the room he stood there a moment and then turned around sprinting back to the lab. Dejectedly he sunk down on a stool just sitting there head down looking at the floor. He thought to himself that no matter how hard he tries he is still rejected by the team. No one will ever respect him. He knew that shortly Tosh would come down to check on him she never leaves him alone for long. He wanted to avoid a confrontation so he stood then walked back up to the sounds of laughter. Knowing he is the butt of the joke he can barely contain himself. He just nodded at them and feigned being tired. He told them he was going home to get some rest and that they should do the same. Then he rushed out the circular door, never looking back. Gwen asked the others what that was all about and they just shrugged their shoulders gathered their things and said their goodnights.

Owen came in early the next day and went right to work. As the others filed in he greeted each of them and handed them their assignments for the day. He said nothing of the remarks made about him the night before but busied himself as much as possible and waited anxiously for the next rift opening to happen. He was determined to win their respect and to show them he was capable of doing the job.

Time passed and a routine was set. When it was a quiet day after work they would all go to a café or pub to eat. Owen would go with them telling jokes and laughing, he put up a convincing facade but deep inside, he felt separated and alone. He was trying his best to fill Jacks shoes even though he knew he could never be anything like Jack but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

The days turned into weeks the weeks into months. The hub stayed a hive of activity. Owen stepped into the role of leader giving it his all even risking great danger to himself. Time after time he managed to avert disaster using the team's individual talents to get through the hairiest of situations. After each mission they always returned to the hub chatting on about what happened and who was almost killed or hurt. Relieving the tension they would laugh and carry on but none of them stopped to recognize what a good job Owen was doing.

Sometimes on quiet evenings as they sat in some pub together they talked and Jacks name would be brought up. They spoke about how mysteriously he disappeared, and how he never bothered to say good bye to anyone. Ianto would sigh, feeling as if he has been abandoned. Gwen would speak of missing him; Tosh would just nod in agreement but Owen was feeling something else. He would look around the room at each of them proudly. He was keeping the team together not Jack. He was doing his best to keep everyone safe and unlike Jack he _could_ die trying.

If everything was going so good why did he feel so angry? Every time he closed his eyes to try and sleep the same image played over and over in his mind. Jack showed up and Owen walked right up to him punching him hard in the face enjoying the sound of the bones cracking as he broke his nose. He then shoved him to the ground kicked him in the face over and over again then as quickly as it started the images faded. The rage was bubbling inside him but what was feeding it?

The rage was slowly spilling out there were days when the team was at work that he wanted to scream at Tosh to just leave him alone to go away. Other days he looked for a way to make Gwen stop talking about Rhys. How great he is how happy they are on those days He felt the beast inside him clawing digging scratching to get out. Somehow he managed to hold it all in he had to be professional to do what is expected of him stay in control and that's exactly what he did well most of the time. The only major arguments came when they were trying to decide the best way to approach a weevil or to dispose of a rift object. He held it all in; kept it back, stayed safe, he became a new man while inside the beast gnawed at him soon to devour all that he is or ever was. Why he was so angry he wasn't sure but what he didn't know was he would soon find out.

Just when was sure he finally had everything under control it happened, they were answering a call about a fish driving a car and were dealing with the situation when out of nowhere Jack appears standing there with a sappy grin on his face and all he can say is, "Hey kids, did ya miss me?"

More to come soon please review good bad or ugly I will take the comments


	3. Chapter 3 Jack is Back

_Characters and a partial canon text do not belong to me just borrowing them for a bit._

There was a dead silence in the room Jack swallowed hard waiting for the barrage of questions he was sure they were going to throw at him. Instead he was met with an awkward silence, for a moment time stood still then the moment was gone. Owen started barking out orders, asking Ianto to help him with the injured and having Tosh contact authorities as Gwen collected up the weapons. Everyone was quick to respond the group being very organized the room becoming a buzz with activity. In no time at all everything was packed up and cleaned up and the team headed for the door. As each of them passed Jack all he received was a simple nod of acknowledgement except for Tosh who said welcome back. They all piled into the SUV's. As Tosh climbed into the back seat she slid over making room for Jack; again she is the only one to say anything to him asking if he is coming. He eagerly jumps in.

The ride back was cold and quiet not even Tosh dared to break the icy stillness. Once they arrived at the hub they all piled out Owen and Ianto retrieved the Blowfish body from the back of one of the SUVs and carried it into the hub. Jack is the last to enter the hub he looked around as if remembering an old friend he patted one of the walls and then sat on the couch and watched as the others finished up the mission by logging in the reports and handling the remains of the blowfish. When they have all finished Owen looked at his watch told everyone what a great job they have done to go home and get some rest. He asked Ianto to cover the hub tonight. Ianto agreed and walked towards the kitchen as Tosh patted Jack on the way out then turned towards the hub door meeting Gwen who was waiting there. Owen followed them both out listening to Gwen chattering away about the Blowfish. Gwen turned slightly taking a last look at Jack sitting alone then turned back and continued to walk away.

Jack sat alone on the couch everything is so very quiet he watches as Ianto goes to his computer terminal retrieves a pad taps on it as he walks past Jack not saying a word to him. Jack not being able to take any more finally speaks up.

"How long will I be getting the silent treatment?" Ianto stops but doesn't say a thing he just continues to look at the pad. "I think I deserve an answer" Jack stands and walks over to where Ianto is.

Ianto looks up at him eyes pooling his tears about to spill over the edges." You deserve nothing Sir. You left us; you left me, not a word of where you were going or how long you would be gone. You get nothing!"

Jack thumbs away the tears now streaming down Ianto's cheeks. "You need to understand I found my doctor Ianto. He was only here a minute I didn't have time to write you a note and I wasn't sure how long I was going to be gone. I would never hurt you on purpose you must believe me. I am so sorry can you forgive me? "

Ianto becomes angry," Sir you left me; you ran away, no note, no call, nothing! What doesn't this doctor even have a phone? I had no idea where you were or even if you would come back. I am sorry Sir but I can't just forgive and forget. I can barely stand being next to you right now. I need get out of here." He starts to move away but Jack grabs him by the arm holding him there.

"Come on Ianto. It really was important that I see the Doctor. I wanted him to cure me make me normal again."

Ianto tears begin to subside, "Did he fix you?"

"No but why would you want to mess with perfection." Jack smiles. ". I did find out a few things that I needed to know."

Ianto pulls away from Jack lays the pad down on a table turns and heads towards the door. "Good night Sir. The hub is all yours."

As he watches Ianto walk away his heart aches as he realizes the deep feelings he has for him and judging by Ianto's reaction he is sure Ianto has special feelings for him as well. He thinks it might be nice to explore this relationship further by asking him on a date then see where it goes from there. He looks up at his office and decides he might as well get caught up on what has been happening around here. Heading for the stairs he sighs knowing his return isn't going to be easy on anyone especially him.

The next morning everyone arrives about the same time chattering on about the morning's news and how they feel about Jack returning. Jack is standing high above looking down on his team apprehensive he waits there. Hoping they will accept his return.

Owen enter he looks up at Jack and realizes things will go back to the way they were Jack will be back in charge and he will become the brooding attack dog awaiting Jacks orders. Everyone will go back to hating Owen and loving Jack, well everyone except Tosh. He can't understand why she wants to be with him. She's a lovely Girl and all just not his type. He sighs as he watches each member of his team go up to where Jack is standing. He figures he might as well follow.

"So I am guessing the silent treatment is over now? "Jack cocks his head sideways and raises his eyebrows.

"Jack what did you expect from us, you took off and left us with nothing but questions, _and then_ you just show up months later as if you were never gone." Gwen looks at him sharply.

"Sir, you really should have contacted us. There must have been some way to get us a message." Ianto looks nervous as if he was standing in the Principles office for cheating.

Jack looks around Ianto to see Owen coming up the stairs." Hello Owen glad you could join us. I thought since you seem to be in charge of the team now that you would have been the first one here."

Owen going into sarcastic mode spits his words out at Jack. "Well someone had to do it since you ran away and left us here on our own."

"Well I am back now, and I am sincerely sorry for causing so much trouble. I had no intention of hurting anyone." He looks directly at Ianto as he says that.

Gwen walks over and hugs Jack. "It's alright; just do not ever do that again."

Tosh walks over and hugs his other side. "Yes never do that again."

Jack stares at Ianto waiting hoping. Ianto hesitates then finally walks over and hugs the three of them. Owen stands there alone. He looks at the team then at Jack shaking his head side to side he mutters something then turns and walks back down the stairs. In his mind he has lost and once again everything changes.

Just then as if on cue the rift alarm sounds. The happy reunion now over the team gathers their gear and sprints for the door. Reaching the garage Jack Ianto Gwen and Tosh jump in one vehicle and Owen the other. Owen looks at the empty seats and says aloud," I see how it's going to be." He starts the SUV listening to Tosh's directions in his ear piece.

Once they arrive at their destination and begin to investigate. Jack gets a message on his wrist band jumps into one of the SUV's and yells at them not to follow.

Owen sounding disgusted, "He's off again. I wonder why he would tell us not to follow."

Gwen:" Because it's typical Jack, isn't it. He disappears, he comes back, and then he runs away again. He shuts us out – we don't even know his real name! He's supposed to be our boss and we know nothing about him!"

Ianto: "It's more fun when he's around though."

Tosh: "Definitely. "

Gwen:" Yeah, it is."

_**Special note here - I said in the beginning that some things would be Torchwood canon and others will be Alternate Universe. This is the totally Canon part I mentioned. Please insert here the meeting and the defeating of Captain John Hart. Once John has gone back through the rift the team returns to the hub. And now back to our story._

Ianto and Jack help Gwen into the SUV after she became dizzy. Owen checks her over on the ride back to the hub. "The dizziness was likely caused by some residual effects of the drug John used once it has worn completely off you will be fine."

Tosh speaking softly," Are you alright Owen?

Owen parrots his normal reply" I am fine don't worry about me."

Once inside the hub Gwen is set down on the couch she was feeling better but they all dote on her except Owen grumbles something about going down to the lab but no one paid any attention as he turned and limped away.

Once in the lab he grabs a couple syringes and a suture kit. Takes off his pants and sits on the lab table strapping his leg down as he Peels off the make shift patch and using some surgical scrub cleanses the area. Grabbing a pair of forceps he starts digging for the bullet wincing and mumbling about being forgotten. The pain was intense as he finds the bullet and dislodges it. Dropping it into the metal tray he then uses the suture kit and starts stitching it up. After he finishes it he lies back on the table feeling a bit sick he tries to catch his breath. He didn't want to take any pain killers until after he finished the sutures.

Speaking aloud to himself, "I think I am getting pretty good at removing bullets from myself, must be all the practice I have had. "

He slowly sits up and redresses the wound Injects himself with an antibiotic and an anti-inflammatory. He unstraps the leg and carefully slides off the table and pulls his pants on limps over to a cabinet and takes out a bottle of pain killers. Looks in another cabinet and removes a walking stick. Closes everything cleans up and limps up the stairs and back into the central hub.

It's quiet now; Gwen and Tosh are gone and Ianto is cleaning up coffee cups as Owen enters.

"Owen I thought you had gone home." Ianto looks up at him after picking up the last coffee cup.

"No tea boy I am still here that bullet wasn't going to remove itself."

Ianto sighs he hadn't been called tea boy in a long time. Owen must have returned to being Owen. "I am sorry Owen I would have happily assisted you had I known you were still here."

"Oh please tea boy save it. Only reason you are even here right now is you are hoping for a chance to get into Jacks pants".

Jack who was exiting his office and walking down the stairs heard this and reacted angrily. "Owen! Enough; go home and get some rest. In fact why don't you take a couple days off. You look as if you could use it."

Owen grumbles, "Yes Captain, whatever you say Captain. Take a couple days; a couple months, a couple years, who'd care." Owen turned and using his cane limped out of the hub.

"What was that all about?" Jack asks.

"I don't know Sir, I was honest when I said I didn't realize he was still here. " Ianto looks confused.

Jack spoke agitated, "Ianto could you please stop calling me Sir?"

"Yes Sir…. I mean yes Captain?"

"Just Jack, plain jack, well maybe not plain, how about sexy Jack?" He used his flirtatious grin.

"I like that," Ianto smiled at him. "Now about this date you asked me for where will you be taking me?"

"So you remember me asking you even in all the chaos that ensued?" Jack cocks his head.

"Yes I remember" Ianto pulls on his collar nervously.

"You are serious about this huh? I wasn't sure if you just said it to shut me up." Jack grins broadly.

Ianto pauses before speaking, "Well maybe I did but on further thought I decided why not."

Jack puts his hand on Ianto's shoulder, "That's a relief because I booked us a private room at De Courceys."

"De Courceys, I am impressed. " Ianto raises both brows.

"Good I hope I am able to impress you in many other ways as well." Jack smiles slyly like the one a kid uses when he puts his hand into the forbidden cookie jar.

_Comments?_


	4. Chapter 4 Tosh Assists

Progress is slow on this story life keeps interrupting the creative process. Here's the next chapter.

A couple days later Owen hobbles into the hub. Jack is already there as well as Ianto.

Jack walking down the stairs from his office sees Owen. "So how's the leg Owen?" Jack asks genuinely concerned.

"It's fine considering it had a bullet in it." Owen smirks.

Jack ignores Owens sarcastic tone of voice. "You are early. No one else is here yet well except Ianto" Jack smiles.

"I knew I'd have a bloody lot of paperwork to catch up on figured I get a head start."

Just then Ianto comes in from the kitchen handing Jack coffee in his favorite beaker. He looks at Owen, "How about a nice hot cup of coffee?"

Judging by the looks on their faces Owen is sure they spent the night together. Isn't that just peachy, they were here shagging each other while he was alone in pain with no one to help him. The rage begins to simmer. "No thanks tea boy," He hisses out the slur. "I will be down in the lab." He turns and walks away satisfied the venom is working.

"Do you see what I mean Sir, I was trying to be nice and he reacts angrily towards me." Ianto turns to look at Jack.

"You are right he just brushed you off." Jack looks at Ianto concerned.

"I don't understand Sir, not once while he was heading the team did he call me tea boy yet now he uses it quite often knowing full well it offends me."

"I see that, for some strange reason he's trying to demean you. I need to find out why he feels so compelled to do this. Tell me about what happened while I was away and stop calling me Sir!" Jack sips his coffee.

"Yes s…. I will try. We all came in the next morning Owen was already here he handed out our assignments for the day, and talked to us about making some changes on how we responded to rift alerts. At first we were very resistant, Gwen even made a comment about why he should be in charge and not her but when he explained everything to us it actually made sense. He went into more detail saying my talents were wasted in the kitchen and on the occasional weevil run that I was to qualify on weapons and join the team on all missions. I must admit I was shocked. Then he explained how leaving Tosh behind was also a mistake she could upload the information to a tablet and come with us or meet us at the active site. We had to respond to a disturbance before Owen had a chance to implement the new procedures, it didn't go well. When we returned we all complained and wanted to remove Owen from being in charge, he convinced us to give him a chance, we agreed he then implemented the restructure and to all of our surprises it worked. The rift alarm would sound we all geared up climbed into the SUV Owen drove I road shotgun Gwen was in the back with Tosh who was giving out information as she received it on her tablet. We arrived at our destination better equipped and more prepared. Injuries decreased to both us and our targets. The missions were very successful. We all agreed this was working out great so we listened to Owen and we followed his orders. He was like a different man. He was attentive, concerned, professional, and courteous, he was a leader and we would have followed him anywhere. I can't even explain it but it felt like we were truly a team we worked together closely taking on and conquering each mission. We seemed unstoppable it felt as if we could do anything. Then you returned and for some reason the old Owen came back with you."

Jack starts pacing as he is talking. "Looks like I might be Owens problem, maybe he feels threated by me. He's never mentioned anything to me though. I should probably talk to him about it." Jack suddenly stops and looks directly at Ianto." Wait you mean to say things were better while I was gone?"

"No, not better Sir," Ianto back pedals nervously," it was just different. We were organized in a different way, Owen managed to hone in on our skills and bring them out a bit more, that's all. Now that you are back things are much better."

"Better in the bedroom out of the bedroom or both?" Jack stares at Ianto.

"Definitely both!" Ianto raises his eyebrows and smiles at Jack.

"Maybe I am not as good a leader as I thought I was." Jack chuckles.

"No Sir, you are a great leader it was you that put this group together in the first place, you who made us a team without you there would be no Torchwood."

"That's true at least there would be no Torchwood Cardiff. Let's get back to the issue of Owen so it seems Owen developed some leadership skills and all of you accepted him I come back and all of you turn back to me though you were all a bit harsh when I first returned. No welcome home party or anything."

"Well we were very angry. We felt abandoned." Ianto glances down.

Jack moves in towards Ianto pulls him in close lifts his chin and looks directly into his eyes." I would never abandon you." Ianto stares back and says nothing standing there lost in the depth of Jack. Jack stares into Ianto's eyes for a moment longer then releases him and steps back. "Enough about him I will take care of him later. Are you ready for our second date?"

Ianto still lost in Jacks eyes pauses before answering, "I am not sure you can surpass De Courceys. That has to be the most romantic evening I have ever had. The food the wine the company it was like a dream come true. "

"Well I think this time I am going more towards a fantasy, my dream wasn't completed that evening though it did come close." He laughs.

Ianto smiles at him." Alright I am game where are we going next?"

"We will need to take a couple days off because I booked us a room at Maes- Yr-Haf. We will be able to have a nice dinner, then go to the room and later have breakfast in bed perhaps lunch in bed and if I am lucky Dinner in bed." Jack grins wickedly

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Ianto looks excited.

"I certainly hope so or I spent a lot of money for nothing. " Jack winks at Ianto.

"Well", Ianto sounding very indignant," who ever said I would be cheap? Plus I believe this has gone way past sexual harassment."

"Not yet but with any luck it will. " Jack grins.

They are both laughing as Gwen and Tosh enter the hub.

"What's so funny?" Gwen looks at Jack.

"Oh nothing, would you ladies care for a cup of coffee?"

"Yes thanks." Gwen looks at the two of them then back at Tosh and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'd like one too please. Is Owen here yet?" Tosh asks.

Jack nods towards the lab, "Yes he's down in the lab brooding about something. I am going to have to have a talk with him."

"What's he on about Jack?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Gwen."

"I will go check on him he seems a little tense lately." Tosh turns toward the lab

Gwen scoffs, "A little tense Tosh that's the understatement of the year. "

"Gwen he has had a lot to deal with lately with Jack returning and all. I am just going to check and make sure he is okay." Tosh goes down to the lab to find Owen sitting on the table and trying to clean the bullet wound.

"Owen let me help you with that." Tosh walks over to him.

"I have it I just need to change this dressing." Owen sighs, thinking to himself, why is it always Tosh.

"Let me do that for you really I don't mind. "She puts on a pair of gloves grabs some antiseptic pads and carefully begins cleaning the wound. Normally Owen would argue with her but today he just didn't feel like it. "Is there anything wrong you seem a little uptight, well more than usual?" she laughs nervously.

"I am fine." He lies he knows he isn't fine. "Guess being laid up like this is a little aggravating."

"I suppose it would be. There all finished." She has cleaned and dressed the wound as they spoke. " Let's go up the others are waiting."

"Let me grab a couple things and I will meet you there. "He watches as she nods takes the gloves off and tosses them in the bin. Then he grabs a couple folders, stands up carefully and joins the others in the main hub area. Gwen and Tosh are comparing something on Gwen's screen while Ianto and Jack are trying to figure out some dates on a calendar. No one notices he's there so he just sits quietly feeling like he is invisible.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5 Owen Spews

Things seem to settle down as the weeks pass. The rift activity was slowly increasing keeping the team busy. Ianto and Jack had not been able to take their vacation: Gwen was complaining about not seeing enough of Rhys, Tosh was a little more quiet than usual, and Owen was even more edgy than normal but the team was assuming it was because of all the sleepless nights they were accumulating from the constant increase in rift activity. Everyone was about to reach their breaking point after facing a particularly aggressive weevil which managed to escape twice before Jack finally shot it. As they walk into the hub Owen goes ballistic focusing all of it on Jack as the pent up rage inside him began erupting.

"I had the situation under control the weevil was about to give in, then you come running in screaming and waving that stupid gun around setting the bloody weevil off. The bugger lunged for you but it could have been anyone of us. You Captain may not be able to die but the rest of us certainly can. Oh sure you will take a bullet for us, but that's cause you know in the morning you will wake up next to "nancy" boy there", He points at Ianto," and everything will be all right."

Jack is yelling back. "Enough Owen, you have said quite enough!"

"Oh no I haven't I haven't said near enough, and maybe if you were not always so busy playing rumpy pumpy with tea boy you just might have the time to stop and listen for a change. Not everyone thinks you are so great. There are times we question why it is we follow you; I am not the only one who thinks you are just a self-centered wanker all high and mighty; so tell me who died and made you King of everything?!"

Emotions flood the room; anger, rage, jealousy, confusion, and then things went from bad to worse. Jack responded to Owen not in words but with actions. First the shoving contest begins, Jack using his body to try and intimidate Owen who just shoves his small chest right back at him. Shortly after that the punches start flying Owen getting in a few good hits including a groin shot before Jack over takes him and slams him to the floor. Everyone else is standing seemingly glued to the floor; watching; frozen in shock at what was happening right before their eyes. As Owen is knocked to the ground Jack jumps on top of him and hits him several times in the face. Ianto, coming back to life, springs into action wrapping his arms around Jack and dragging him away.

Tosh runs over to Owen. "Are you alright?" She tries to help him up.

Still enraged Owen words are filled with hostility. "Get away from me bitch." He pushes Tosh to the floor. "Of course I ain't alright. Just sod off all of you! This isn't over Jack, not by far." He stands rubs his hand across his face seeing blood there he spits it on the floor. " You hold on to him tea boy I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. " Jack breaks free from Ianto and heads for Owen but Gwen steps in.

"Stop Jack enough of this Owen go downstairs and clean yourself up", Gwen is yelling.

Owen stops off but not before one last evil glare at Jack. Jack who now notices Tosh crying goes over to console her. Gwen starts to walk over but Jack indicates with his hand to stay back.

"I am sorry Tosh are you alright?" Jack holds her gently.

Tosh still crying, "Yes I just don't understand."

Jack speaking calmly, "I am not sure what is going on with him lately. I mean I knew he had a bit of a temper but it's never been this bad. I know things have been pretty hectic around here and all of us have been under a lot of stress. Owen has never reacted to any situation like this. Last time I saw him this angry was when he decked me after his wife's funeral, Jack grins. If he ever needed another job he should take up boxing he has one hell of an upper cut." He laughs trying to diffuse the tension. "Owen is a very emotionally powered man. Do you know that of all the people I have had to retcon that he and Gwen were they only two who managed to outsmart the drug. I still don't understand Owens outburst especially towards you. One thing I was certain about Owen was that he would never allow anyone on this team to be hurt. Except me maybe," Jack smiles broadly, "I have always known I could trust him to look out for everyone. He proved how capable he was of managing this team while I was away. I knew when I asked him to join the team I was taking a chance with him even then he was a bit broody and had some anger issues. It always amazes me how determined he is. Do you know when his wife died I thought that letting him see what had killed her would ease his mind and give him closure but it didn't he still chose to blame himself and to discover how it happened. I think that's what I admire about him and why I wanted him on my team. He cares sometimes I think too deeply. He can't accept defeat he will do anything to win; when it comes to a patient that's a good thing; when it comes to other things, then not so good. He can be like a bulldog once he latches on to something he won't let go."

They both laugh and Jack can see Tosh is feeling better. Jack uses his thumb to brush away her tears. " I am not really sure what to do. It's ironic that the only 2 people he loved were both lost because of the rift and he fights that same rift now. I must admit he is a fierce fighter and the burden he bares is a heavy one. He blames himself for their deaths he always feels he could have done more." He looks at Tosh stands then helps her up. "I believe I may know how to help him but first Tosh I need you to decide what you want your relationship with Owen to be. I know you care a great deal for him and we both know that love may never be returned. He's on the track to self-destruction and I am about to derail that train. He's going to need a friend; you must decide what kind of friend you are going to be. A platonic team member with a good ear, or will you offer him more?"

"Jack I do love him and I will give him whatever he needs. I will take him anyway I can get him."

"Are you sure about this? "He grabs her gently grasping each arm just below the shoulder.

"I have never been more sure of anything. "She knew in her heart this is the right thing to do.

"Alright I can't promise you anything but I will urge him to take your offer. He really needs someone he can confide in and I don't seem to be that person." He hugs her. Gwen and Ianto come over and hug her as well then Ianto offers to fix her a cup of coffee and leads her towards the kitchen.

Gwen stands there looking at Jack. "Are you sure she can handle him?"

"Yes, despite his temper tantrum tonight he would never hurt her. I don't believe he ever hurt you or took anything from you that you weren't willing to give. "

Gwen looks at him as she squints her eyes and wrinkles her nose at him. "No he didn't and we have put all of that in the past. Besides he wasn't the only one out of control tonight."

Jack nods his head. "You are right I might have overreacted a little myself. Why don't you join Ianto and Tosh in the kitchen. I need to go down and have a talk with Owen."

"I should come with you; you might need my help." Gwen looks at him and smiles

"No I need to do this alone."

"You aren't going to kick him out or retcon him are you Jack?"

Looks at Gwen with a reassuring glance," No I don't think it will be necessary."

"Don't be too hard on him I know he can be a real prat sometimes, but he does have a good heart."

Jack laughs hugs Gwen pats her on the back then turns towards the stairs." Don't worry it will all work out."

Hint – The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come. :)


End file.
